


Midnight Mass and Hope

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco goes to try to find something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt of 'Azkaban over the holidays' at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com) and the prompt of [midnight mass](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/IMG_5610_2_zpsvicefulh.jpg.html) at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com).

Draco bowed his head, trying to remain invisible in the far back. There were lights everywhere so he wasn't completely hidden, but this was one of the darkest corners so he was sure he'd go unnoticed. As the service wound down, someone sat next to him on the pew. He didn't have to look up, however, to know who it was.

Thankfully, Potter remained silent, almost respectfully.

Few remained when Midnight Mass ended and still no one bothered them.

"I know," Draco said. He swallowed hard and looked up at the altar, at the candles, at the dark stained glass windows. There was some comfort here for him, somehow. No one in his family had ever celebrated Muggle holidays or gone to a Muggle church. He thought that there might have been someone very distantly on the Black side who was Jewish, but nothing else. They all celebrated the solstices and equinoxes or, like Draco and his parents, nothing.

"It's fine," Potter said. "You cast no spells, caused no trouble. No one even seems to know you're here. Except the priest, but I think he's just thankful for extra people."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It almost smelled like Severus' workshop -- full of unknown things and so much potential. Draco had some vague memories of learning a potion that had frankincense in it, but on the heels of that memory was his father ranting about Muggle ideas.

According to his probation rules, Draco wasn't supposed to be outside wizarding areas. Too dangerous, the Ministry declared. Luckily for Draco, his probation officer was lax and often handed his tasks off to the new Aurors who were assigned to him. At present, Potter had taken on the cases, learning probation before moving on to another area. 

Potter was lax, too, but more in the nature of giving people a second chance who deserved it. Draco wondered sometimes if Dumbledore had passed on some spell that allowed Potter to know who deserved second chances, who deserved to patience and empathy.

"My father is spending the night in Azkaban," Draco said, looking around the church again. "I don't know where Mother is. I just... Some of the Muggleborns talked about how uplifting the service was. I wanted something like that. Something that might make me feel better that I'm not with my father or my mother. I could be in Azkaban, spending the holidays in a cold, dark cell. Or I could be on the run, not knowing who to trust."

"I think your mother is doing alright," Potter offered. "She seems resourceful."

Draco sighed. "She can be."

"I'm here because Snape is worried about you," Potter said.

Draco turned, incredulous. "I beg your pardon? You mean you didn't track me here?"

Potter shrugged. "I was alerted when you crossed the line, but then you came here. Shortly after that, Snape fire called me, saying he was worried that you'd gone off to commit suicide."

Draco chuckled. "Oh, Severus. Maudlin enough to assume everyone is thinking of suicide."

"You're not?" Potter asked.

"No," Draco said. "I... I want to begin to make amends. To prove to myself at least that I can be better. I came here tonight to find some... I don't know. I wanted something good to help me find my way. A memory, if you will."

Potter nodded. "Alright then. All's well. I'll leave you to it. Ah, if you would like, I'm sure Andromeda wouldn't mind having an extra guest or two tomorrow. Unless you and Snape would rather spend Christmas alone."

Draco looked at Potter for a long moment. This had the potential to change everything, he knew. Another cross roads, Potter and him. Slowly, Draco smiled. Find his way indeed. "I can't speak for Severus, but I'd be delighted. I'll pass along the message, though, and I'll send an owl."

Potter smiled back. "Good. Good night, Draco."

"Good night... Harry."


End file.
